


Long Time Gone

by littlebrownshoe (Wolfy_Tales)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Quest of Erebor and beyond, Slow Love, Story compiled of drabbles, alternating pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_Tales/pseuds/littlebrownshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 snap-shots into 100 days during Bilbo and Thorin's journey to reclaim Erebor and get over themselves to understand the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Days 1 - 127

**Author's Note:**

> What you need to know: Each of these 100 segments is a different day, is exactly 100 words long, and has a focal point from the 100 themed challenge. Know I'm picking and choosing between book and movie canon, and at times make my own diversions. Towards the end it gets completely AU, seeing as the 'main' quest was finished barely halfway through this challenge and I had to keep writing about something to finish it all. Also this was a fun challenge, and I hope you enjoy reading it. Cheers!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit.

 

 

 

_A Bagginshield story where Bilbo and Thorin stumble, fall, and ultimately learn to lean on the other to stand._

 

 

 

Day 1 - Theme 1: Introduction

Bilbo forced himself to look up from his toes wiggling on his familiar wooden floorboards to the stranger at his foyer. While the hobbit wanted nothing more than to bolt, even if that abandoned his house to these dwarfs, it would be the epitome of rude to not at least look up to the person he was being introduced to.

 _Blue_ , was all Bilbo could think for a long moment, and then _white_ when the dwarf gave a crooked grin that spoke more of entertainment that respect. Not that Bilbo could blame him, what with how ratty his patchwork robe was.

 

Day 6 - Theme 2: Love

Strangers and dwarfs alike placed Thorin in the 'cold-hearted' category for how mercilessly he pushed himself and others. How he became dismissive of politics and concerns in the Blue Mountains. His head and heart had already turned to a renewed life, an old home.

Thorin looked back, watching as the burglar sat silent on his pony. The curls on his bowed head were flat against his skull, the usual brightness of that hair dampened.

It was not that Thorin adored this quest, but the possible gain was enough to brave a storm.

[Even an incessantly sneezing hobbit the following day.]

 

Day 18 – Theme 3: Light

Bilbo scuttled to the fire like a hobbit twice his age, legs bandy and knees creaky from riding yet another day straight. The hobbit thought it barbaric they only had three meals a day, only to learn two of those were on the backs of mounts. [ _Heathens_.] Dinner was Bilbo's sole salvation.

Huffing, Bilbo noted the two spaces open in the circle was one next to Ori, or beside Thorin on a log sitting with Dwalin.

Immediately Bilbo decided to shake his bones once more to sit on the dirty ground. It was closer to the fire after all.

 

Day 30 – Theme 4: Dark

Thorin could barely see the edge of his nose before him. It was like his company and himself were in an abyss of endless nothing, the clouds blocking the moon and stars alike.

The dwarf huffed, and held his sword closer to him. Even with its dastardly elvish make and past, at least it would light like a beacon to showcase any oncoming threat.

Thorin glanced over to their burglar, and saw that the hobbit had stupidly kept the sheath on. Hopefully the runt of their group would start to grow up, even if he seemingly couldn't grow a beard.

 

Day 58 – Theme 5: Seeking Solace

Bilbo gave the first sigh in relief since he'd seen the rowdy dwarfs out of his smial.

Here in Rivendell they did not need to worry about rustles at night, else it be an orc out for their hide. Here he could have fresh and colorful food, not only meat and grease.

The hobbit gave a huff in disapproval as he saw the dwarfs cast aside clothing and dignity to jump into a fountain. Honestly, it was one thing to run in naught but your skin, but another thing entirely when they timed it just when Elrond was walking by.

 

Day 60 – Theme 6: Break Away

The words stung like an arrow to the chest, and the big eyes of the halfling were not helping Thorin in his shame and anger.

Thorin expected the hobbit to speak, to enquire as to just what Gandalf and that elf were talking about. If he would have to worry about threats inside the company as well as those outside it.

But instead all the hired burglar did was watch him, fingers twitching [as if he wanted to give a comforting touch to his leader]. Yet whatever he felt he did not act on it, as Thorin was left alone.

 

Day 63 – Theme 7: Heaven

Bilbo thanked the elf in elvish that had the one addressed smile without abandon. With a nod Bilbo was left alone with his book. The hobbit opened the front of the book and cooed at the emerald ink of the text.

Bilbo softly hummed aimlessly as he read and learned, but his bliss was cut short when he looked up to see Balin and Thorin.

Bilbo sighed: it looked like his duties were beginning to catch up. Why did he have to be such a special burglar to have to deal with a no-doubt tense meeting of maps and muttering?

 

Day 64 –Theme 8: Innocence

Thorin watched the hobbit turn and give a parting glance to that dastardly elvish haven. Not even Gandalf gave the place a parting look and sigh: he knew that it was behind them and no use to them anymore. Gandalf could be crash and huffy, but at least the wizard knew when to focus on the mission.

The dwarf snorted and turned around, wondering just why he was so angry. The halfling looked to be aged: not a naïve youth like Kíli. He should have lost that wistful quality years ago.

And yet- his eyes still glimmered like a dreamer.

 

Day 76 – Theme 9: Drive

Bilbo hobbled along on the rocks, feet sore but the thought of wearing those heavy-looking boots the dwarves adored not even entering his mind. The terrain was only a fraction of the problem. Most of it came from the schedule they were going on.

The hobbit could tell everyone was fatigued, and be began to worry that if they were faced with an enemy they would be too worn to give much of a struggle. But Bilbo would say none of this to Thorin. Because he was just a little hobbit. He would show them: he, too, could be strong.

 

Day 86 – Theme 10: Breathe Again

Thorin could barely remember to breathe in and out when they saw the giants fighting, the company finding themselves unwilling participants. The rain was bitter and blinding; he was confident no one else could see a thing either.

He grabbed at the hobbit without abandon, and then snapped at him without thinking as well. When Thorin overheard Bilbo talk of wanting to go home, he thought to let him go without another thought. Good: let the halfling run. He didn't belong in danger.

But then of course the ground opened to swallow them all, and Thorin was left breathless again.

 

Day 87 – Theme 11: Memory

Bilbo remembered a lot from this crucial day. How he had accidentally picked up what he thought would be a trinket, only to turn into a gift and then the heaviest burden.

He would think for many days after how he had beaten a shadow with riddles, a much bigger shadow with more than nine teeth with his sword.

How he thought that Thorin would forever hate him, but had proven him wrong with the warmest embrace he had since his Mum's passing.

Despite all the hurt and heartbreak to come, Bilbo would remember that day always with a smile.

 

Day 88 – Theme 12: Insanity

It was maddening: Thorin had escaped an infestation of filth only to get cast aside with a swipe of one warg's paw. Thorin wasn't ashamed of how he had been saved by the halfling from a sure death: if anything he had never been more grateful for the burglar's small presence.

It made him feel guilty, yes. Selfish, that he should only care about someone if they were of use to him personally.

And now they were once again being chased, with salvation still miles ahead. A haven not even guaranteed.

 _Good_ _Aulë_ \- what had Thorin cast his family into?

 

Day 89 – Theme 13: Misfortune

Bilbo sprinted into the cabin, thoughts a mix of Bombur's speed and how big that bear's teeth were. The length of his entire forearm at least.

"Bad luck about those wargs," Fíli grunted as they pushed.

"Bad luck for this bear, I think you mean," Bofur huffed. "We jammed his muzzle in a door and now we're leaving him to them."

When they were sure the beast had gone, they climbed off each other to look around, and Bilbo thought they had finally caught luck when he saw the honey cakes and cream. Finally they had _food_.

 

Day 92 – Theme 14: Smile

Thorin could tell this stay at Beorn's was exactly what his company had needed. They required a place to relax and get away from each other, even now that they didn't constantly smell like the back of a pony and sweat anymore. To luxuriously smoke their pipes on warm afternoons.

For the halfling it was all about food. Thorin had never seen someone put away more dishes, including Bombur. It became clear to him that their burglar had been holding back his whining on one subject.

Beorn commented on Bilbo's smiles growing with his waistline, but Thorin never said anything.

 

Day 94 – Theme 15: Silence

Bilbo felt comfortable as he watched blue smoke from numerous pipes lift to become lost in the night.

"Wonder what happened to our ponies," Bilbo spoke, breaking the lull.

"Probably eaten," Thorin answered.

Fíli and Kíli turned matching frowns on their uncle.

"I don't think so; they're Shire ponies. I'll give my girl a good apple when I get home."

Bilbo noted Thorin was glaring at him, silently demanding.

"I'll give one to yours, too."

Their leader snorted; obviously not the answer he wanted or expected. But surprisingly he let Bilbo get away with his cheek.

 

Day 97 – Theme 16: Questioning

Thorin could tell that everyone was enjoying their time at Beorn's, and that both comforted and worried him. It made him relax with the knowledge that everyone was becoming themselves again, but disconcerted over spending precious days in idleness.

Now the time had come for them to continue. When they were laden with supplies and lent ponies, Thorin glanced to see if Bilbo was as disappointed about the move as he had been at Rivendell.

Thorin was surprised to see the hobbit's shoulders straight and expression content, comfortable in body and mind as they trotted out to continue ever on.

 

Day 100 – Theme 17: Blood

It was easy to forget their mission in lulls like this. They would arrive at Mirkwood tomorrow: their next biggest hurdle in the never ending jumps to survive for the end goal of gold and glory.

But then Bilbo would look to Thorin, and catch the glimmer of rusted blood on his once magnificent fur-surcoat. Now there were clots of dirt along with the old blood, twisting and tangling the warg fur to make it look rightly like a dead animal.

Bilbo glanced at the dirt under his nails, and hoped that's all that would ever get lodged under them.

 

Day 118 – Theme 18: Rainbow

This forest did odd things to your mind. It made you think the echo of stone under your feet was only roots hardened by age; it made you believe you could actually hear birds; it made you think you could feel wind again.

It made you think how much you had yet to see besides this blandness. For instance, Thorin had never even seen a rainbow before. Something so frivolous compared to this nightmare.

Thorin took an endless step forward; it was no use to dwell. Still, he thought that they probably happened all that time at the burglar's home.

 

Day 124 – Theme 19: Gray

Gray. That's what the forest had become to Bilbo.

He remembered back to his brief stints as a child when he went exploring the outlaying woods. How brown mud was; the differing shades of green. The brightness of the blue sky.

Here it was monochromatic in disparity. Even the company was no longer a colorful group, but a submissive pack of wanderers. Waiting to die of starvation, dehydration, a trip on a particularly sharp branch-

Bilbo caught Thorin's eyes as the dwarf glanced back to count everyone.

For the second time, Bilbo took a deep breath in and thought: _blue_.

 

Day 127 – Theme 20: Fortitude

It seemed a running gag of the almighty that on this adventure they would escape one peril just to get stuck in an even bigger one. Thorin would take those frothing-at-the-mouth spiders the size of houses over these barbaric elves.

Thorin glanced around, once again counting as Gandalf had done before, and noticing-

Again, Bilbo was not with them. And Thorin realized that once again, he was putting his faith in a halfling to help them escape from this trap. Good luck came in threes after all.

So Thorin agreeably threw down his sword, a smirk hidden beneath his beard.

 

 

 


	2. Days 131 - 207

 

 

Day 131 – Theme 21: Vacation

Bilbo thought back to that night with the missing ponies and trolls. Where the others had been afraid of getting skinned alive because these dwarves hadn't understand their burglar was biding for time.

If the hobbit was in a better mind, he would've had to slap a hand on his mouth to hold in a barking laugh. All he had to do now was try and remember it was allowed to smile when everything seemed hopeless.

Because his friends were in chambers locked with keys and bars, and Bilbo couldn't find Thorin.

How easy those trolls had been in comparison.

 

Day 142 – Theme 22: Mother Nature

At a very early age (before even the first whisker of facial hair) dwarves are sent to school, to learn intimacies about their culture and traditions that their parents could not provide as they worked. One of the first, founding lessons was to treat the ground and everything under it with care. Special care for the later.

But all that Thorin could do at the moment was curse the floor below him, the roof above him; he had never felt unease underground until this.

Not for the first time, and not for the last, Thorin ordered their burglar to hurry.

 

Day 148 – Theme 23: Cat

Bilbo still didn't consider himself a burglar [no matter how much food he snitched], but he began to warm to the title of sneak. Maybe spy- sneak made him seem unjust in his silent wandering around intricate caves and roots.

His feet were better at silence than the furriest paws of a mouser; the ring was only half the reason why he had made it this deep in the tunnels without getting caught.

The other half was his stubbornness to find that last, lost companion. Curse that elvish king for putting his dwarven equal so far out of the way.

 

Day 173 – Theme 24: No Time

" _Thorin_!"

His name was whispered low, but the voice was light in nature and Thorin jumped at the familiarity as much as the shock. A miracle.

"Burglar-"

"Yes, sorry to interrupt, but we don't have any time. The guard'll be coming around soon enough and this hall is too thin- anyway, look. I need you awake this time tomorrow night."

Knowing the darkness would hide it, Thorin allowed himself the luxury of grinning.

"You found a way."

"Yes, yes, and I'll see you tomorrow. _Actually_ see you, even if- bother. Good-bye, then."

Thorin's grin grew.

 

Day 174 – Theme 25: Trouble Lurking

' _This is the definition of tempting fate_ ,' Bilbo thought to himself as he let out another dwarf, pushing aside a hug this time from _Glóin_ to move on to the next one.

He had gotten Thorin first, as he had been the furthest away. He had thought that would take the most time, but the excitement from the others was actually slowing them down the most.

If they didn't move fast enough- No. They would. They had to get out of here. Tonight, with the elves drunk and distracted, or never.

Bilbo mentally counted: only three more to free.

 

Day 175 – Theme 26: Tears

Thorin couldn't tell if anyone in his company was weeping in glee at finally getting out of those horrid barrels. The water streaming down their faces could simply be river water.

Their tiny savior himself looked the most waterlogged, and Thorin realized in slow dread that the halfling had only floated along with them, not safe in a barrel of his own.

As if feeling his gaze, the one in Thorin's thoughts looked up and gave a hard stare before a shaky smile.

"At least there was no need for fire," Bilbo stated, legs still shaking like a fawn.

 

Day 176 – Theme 27: Foreign

Bilbo looked around the damp room, noting the herb box at the grimy window, the tattered blankets laid on the shoulders of shivering dwarves. His eyes landed on the eldest of Bard's children, who had a furrow in her brow as she continued making toast.

It should be so different, this world of men so far from Bree, but it really wasn't. Yes, there was a dragon above them and a lake below, but they were still honest workers. Good people.

"Don't get comfortable," Thorin said as he passed with more blankets, his shoulder warm as it brushed Bilbo's.

 

Day 179 – Theme 28: Sorrow

When Thorin looked up at the mountain, at the lone peak scraping past the clouds, his chest didn't swell in pride. Instead it felt like his skin was too big.

Part of it might've been from staying in this small house, waiting for everyone to recover. For Bilbo to get over his lingering cold. They had some time; they needed to be at full-strength to face their crumbling home and dragon.

Thorin sighed and turned away from the mountain colored a deep purple in this day's dying light. They needed to find something other than misfortune there. They _had_ to.

 

Day 181 – Theme 29: Happiness

The dwarves were pleased to get weapons back in their hands. To grasp thick fingers on cool metal and sanded wood.

Thorin was more expressive than everyone else's cool resolve; his blue eyes flashed and his knuckles turned white from grasping a sword in one hand and an axe in the other. Even Dwalin, who had always been meticulous in his weapons, only looked relieved. Not obsessed like the lost king.

Bilbo's stomach that was already queasy with hunger rolled in unease. The hobbit had learned fast enough that while hunger pains were bothersome, they were nothing to gut-wrenching worry.

 

Day 182 – Theme 30: Under the Rain

The rain in the morning had cooled into downy snow when Thorin and the company moved from Bard's house to the market square. They had thought themselves so sly; they hadn't accounted for a guard watching and waiting, following them and reporting it to the master.

Thorin knew they were becoming careless with their actions, and now with words he sprouted about prosperity. But he could give empty words now if it meant real supplies.

When the halfling vouched for his honor, Thorin's heart calmed for a precious moment in thankfulness at having this strange, amazing creature on the quest.

 

Day 188 – Theme 31: Flowers

The people of Laketown threw them flowers as they walked from the Master's halls to the boats prepared for them. As if Bilbo and these exhausted dwarves were men going off to war, for death and glory.

But they were just simple creatures. They weren't an army of strength like they had been in the beginning. When spirits and hopes had been high and foolish.

Bilbo picked up some sprigs, tucking them in his pockets and behind his ears. He needed the support of something pretty that reminded him of home to face something so ugly as a fire drake.

 

Day 190 – Theme 32: Night

The journey up the mountain was brutal in its vertical nature, but easy when remembering this was the last of their journey on foot. It was just up this mountainside, and they would be done with their months-long march. They would be home, to gold and glory reclaimed. To Erebor.

The others wanted to rest for the night, to set up camp, but Thorin would hear nothing of it. They'd left four of the company behind; Thorin wouldn't allow anyone to hold him back.

They tramped through the beginnings of night to get to that door where the thrush knocked.

 

Day 196 – Theme 33: Expectations

Bilbo didn't know what to expect when they finally arrived. He definitely didn't think they would be sleeping in front of a blank wall for days, counting down to Durin's day. If he'd known it would take so few days to arrive, Bilbo would've liked to stay in Laketown. To see to Kíli, and Bofur who he was sure had a legendary headache.

Instead they sat huddled at the side of a mountain, only birds and snails for company as everyone else was too tired and cold for conversation.

Bilbo worked his fingers on the wall, trying to find _something_.

 

Day 201 – Theme 34: Stars

Bilbo sat beside Thorin, legs hanging over the edge into darkness. Tomorrow was Durins' Day and everything would change: for better or worse, Thorin was unsure.

"Maybe we should get away from here," the halfling sighed. "Just stare up at the sky and accept that's all that really matters. Like Kíli and that elf of his."

"This matters more than life," Thorin growled. "My nephews have disgraced me. Are you to do the same?"

Bilbo blinked, eyes wide.

"You will go down to the dragon tomorrow. Wonder on that."

The burglar grimaced and then left.

 

Day 202 – Theme 35: Hold My Hand

Bilbo crept down the narrow tunnel, fingers twitching and wishing he had a hand to hold. To support him in this venture.

Sure, he had the cold ring on his finger, the light weight of Sting at his hip. But truly Bilbo was all by himself, and his silent footsteps and invisibility made him seem more like a ghost than a real hobbit.

But he'd left behind his hobbit self long ago, when he'd bursted out from the Shire to chase after a hope and a deep voice singing of past sorrow.

Bilbo gripped his fingers tighter, making a fist.

 

Day 203 – Theme 36: Precious Treasure

Thorin moved the wide goblet in his hands, the gold and jewels bright even in the dark midnight, the moon long gone.

The others happily, but quietly, patted their burglar in congratulations. Thorin was glad they held back their exclamations; it wouldn't do well to wake up a dragon with yells of victory when Bilbo had just slipped in and out unnoticed. Miraculously.

"You will go again," Thorin declared, grip on the goblet tight.

Bilbo paled, but nodded his head in agreement.

"At least let him take the next night to sleep," Balin argued.

"Fine," Thorin spat.

 

Day 204 – Theme 37: Eyes

When Bilbo arrived at the treasury, Smaug was awake to address him. The hobbit shivered in pure fright when one of his eyes first opened, bright and vicious like a coal unwilling to extinguish in a dying fire.

Bilbo found in shock that they glowed like Thorin's did. Full of desire and hate at the world.

Smaug laughed and lunged at Bilbo, but the ring and his quiet feet helped protect him. He found the stone in the waves of gold, but almost wished he hadn't. He didn't want Thorin to remind him of Smaug anymore than he already did.

 

Day 205 – Theme 38: Abandoned

Thorin paced outside the hidden door, tired but still unable to sleep.

What if the hobbit had decided to make a deal with the dragon, to abandon him and the company? Smaug could give him more gold, more promises of wealth than Thorin or anyone.

Their burglar had been down there for quite some time, as it was dawn already and still he hadn't returned.

But betrayal- from the halfling that had saved them time and time again?

Thorin turned- and there was Bilbo, curls a bit burnt.

Thorin smiled and patted his shoulder. No. He wouldn't doubt Bilbo again.

 

Day 206 – Theme 39: Dreams

Sometimes Bilbo dreamed of past events on this journey. Usually these memories relived are as hard and unforgiving as the adventure had been in real time.

But this night Bilbo dreamed of how Thorin had held his gaze for so long when he'd found the key hole, when he'd offered a hand to help Bilbo in on Durin's day. There had been something special last morning, when Thorin had welcomed him back warmly even without the Arkenstone. It was nearly as warm as the embrace on the carrock all those months ago.

Maybe the future king did not hate him.

 

Day 207 – Theme 40: Rated

They'd camped on this ledge long enough. They needed to move- to _act_.

It primarily meant throwing Bilbo again at the dragon. It made sense to Thorin, as Bilbo had dealt with the creatures twice with only minor burns as recompense. The halfling with his sharp eyes would be the one to find some weakness in the dragon past that missing scale.

Yet all that came from Bilbo visiting a third time was Smaug's anger and wrath, making the dragon lash out for the dwarves. They all rushed in the tunnel to save themselves from the fire engulfing the mountainside.

 

 

 


	3. Days 209 - 343

 

 

Day 209 – Theme 41: Teamwork

Bilbo thought back to how the dwarves had always worked so well together, like a whole machine instead of their unlucky number of thirteen. They were swift and sure, and then here was Bilbo.

Purposefully alone, with the Arkenstone heavy and glowing so disgustingly beautiful. He could not give it back, not after Smaug's words and Thorin's glazed eyes.

Bilbo told himself not to cry, that he could do this. Alone, if need be. He had saved Thorin all those other times by himself. This time was no different.

He just needed to think and save this confounded dwarf king.

 

Day 212 – Theme 42: Standing Still

Thorin looked out from the shadows at Bilbo sitting on the battlements.

The king had excused the halfling from searching the treasury, and it seemed their burglar had taken his allotted free time for some fresh air and wind.

Thorin knew it wouldn't last. Soon everything would smell of iron: from clashing blades and blood as armies battled.

Here was the one who had made reclaiming his kingdom possible: this small halfling with golden curls and a soft stomach. Who Thorin would forever trust-

Thorin blinked and turned away, hoping his golden armor would not give his hidden presence away.

 

Day 213 – Theme 43: Dying

Bilbo had seen death in Kíli's eyes when they left him with Fíli and Oin, when Thorin thought he was doing what was right for his nephews. But that had been proven false, when the princes with Bofur and Óin arrived yesterday to laughingly join the others.

Now Bilbo's scared stiff again, because that look had fixed itself over Thorin: his eyes were not that true blue anymore.

They were glossed, and glowed gold in greed for the treasure he surrounded himself in. The only emotion he showed was rage, as the days passed and still the Arkenstone was lost.

 

Day 214 – Theme 44: Two Roads

Thorin knew there would be a fork in his road soon: be stubborn and hold onto what he had worked so hard for, had nearly died countless times for, or give it up to men and elves who had only sat by and watched the destruction of this home.

Thorin turned in his throne, to the empty shell where the Arkenstone would go. He remembered as a child seeing it glow, wondering how he would ever be ready for a kingdom.

Here he was, but what of the jewel? Where was the sign that his rule was true and blessed?

 

Day 215 – Theme 45: Illusion

This all had to be a comedy of errors, a true tragedy in how Bilbo wanted to laugh.

The others had first been blinded by the gold just like their king. But their lust had eroded, no doubt from each looking at Thorin and seeing how lost and consumed he had become from the cursed treasure. They turned to each other in worry, but only fidgeted in telling Thorin to calm himself. Fíli and Kíli had tried, but Thorin had turned to them with threats of disownment and banishment.

Bilbo might be the only one who could save them again.

 

Day 216 – Theme 46: Family

These dwarves around Thorin were his flesh and blood. The ones who rose above the filth of the unfaithful.

Even his sister hadn't come- why?

Was she sick- dead- no. That was his brother.

So where was Dís? Her sons were here: threats to Thorin's claim.

"Thorin, you need to rest."

Thorin looked up, the crown becoming crooked by the jerky action. He stared at Bilbo, and thought he was a blessing. Someone who followed him even without familial obligation.

"I'd rather talk," Thorin said. "You don't visit me very much."

Bilbo's smile was weak, but true.

 

Day 218 – Theme 47: Creation

Bilbo did not dance around Thorin because he was scared of the dwarf. The hobbit was scared _for_ the new king and that was exponentially worse.

If he was scared of the dwarf, he could excuse running away to Dale and beyond. He could validate abandoning them; after all, he had fulfilled what was in the contract. He could fill his pockets with gold, abdicate the rest of his fourteen share, and go home. There were desperate men in the shadow of the mountain. They would go on a mad adventure to the west if it meant gold and food.

 

Day 219 – Theme 48: Childhood

Thorin wished for Roäc without abandon, but he was too old to fly down to the mountain and Thorin was too unwilling to go to his nest at Ravenhill. The raven was vulnerable in his age, but Thorin was fragile in his impenetrable mountain.

Roäc's children had been sent away with word to dwarves, especially Dain, asking for assistance they had been unwilling to give before. Even without the stone, Thorin now had the mountain.

He wished for someone to talk to, as he had with the raven in his youth. Whispering secrets of misdemeanors and jokes against his siblings.

 

Day 220 – Theme 49: Stripes

Thorin still refused to eat. He barely blinked his bloodshot eyes.

Bilbo had been holding onto that old, frayed strand of hope for these past days. That Thorin could pull himself out of it without the hobbit needing to do something drastic that would threaten everything: their friendship included.

Thorin reminded Bilbo of his mother at her end. Unwilling to accept reality, and instead talking to memories and ghosts. Fantasizing in a world and only hurting herself in the process.

Bilbo would not concede Thorin to death. He would steal away what ailed him, save him unlike his past parents.

 

Day 221 – Theme 50: Breaking the Rules

Fíli and Kíli had to be dealt with. They were threats long unchecked, walking where and how they wanted in halls that were Thorin's, and Thorin's alone. He was born here; he would die here.

Kíli was often gone at night, and Thorin remembered Bilbo's words of stars and new love. He was probably out with the elf, plotting how she could stick Thorin with an arrow. How the robbers could step up: they had always been closer to each other than anyone else. They would start a joint rule, usurp their uncle who had done nothing but protect them.

 

Day 222 – Theme 51: Sport

Bilbo walked, feet taking him nowhere as his mind went everywhere to try and find a solution. He'd sat in this mountain for far too long, looking outside to the men gathering. To the elves that had arrived yesterday.

He looked up in surprise when he heard a whisper beckon him closer.

"Thorin has demanded our presence," Fíli said, eyebrows lowered. "You must convince him otherwise."

"Why me?"

Fíli and Kíli exchanged a look.

"I know something must be done. Stay safe until then," Bilbo said, putting a hand on either of their shoulders and squeezing.

 

Day 223 – Theme 52: Deep in Thought

Thorin looked at the tapestry, half singed and forever gone from Smaug's fire decades ago. The history may be gone, but the gold continued on. It always kept on, even while others died around him. Left him. _Abandoned_ him.

His rule now solidified, and Thorin decided it was time for him to declare his claim not on this mountain, but on a burglar.

He turned to ask Dwalin to get him Bilbo, but his cousin was gone. Thorin snorted: fine. He would find his halfling himself. And put atop his golden head the silver crown his mother long-past had worn.

 

Day 224 – Theme 53: Keeping a Secret

Oh how Bilbo wished Gandalf was here. The huffy wizard would know what to do, what to say. To make Thorin remember who he truly was. Not this mad shadow with glowing eyes.

But it was just Bilbo, just Bilbo who Thorin had offered a crown to. Not Fíli or Kíli, who were in hiding, fearful of the uncle who'd raised them.

Thorin said it would be them until the end of all: only them. They would protect themselves like they always had.

Bilbo tucked into himself, the ring cold on his finger as hot tears ran down his face.

 

Day 225 – Theme 54: Tower

There's movement in the towers of Dale, as derelict as they are. Most are just stones waiting to fall from a pebble hitting the wall.

It's the fallen humans, looking for refuge in the mountain. There are elves as well, and Thorin ordered the company at the wall to throw stones every time they came to parlay. He would have no words with those who broke promises and alliances.

Thorin had more important things to worry about: as in where Bilbo was. His nephews were gone, the others barely showed themselves- but where was the halfling? The one that mattered.

 

Day 226 – Theme 55: Waiting

Bilbo had been waiting days, _weeks_ , for a sign that Thorin could be saved by words and emotions. And here was one if any: Thorin's eyes on the acorn in his palm, and then to Bilbo.

He smiled at Bilbo like he was Thorin's world, not this kingdom or sickening hills of gold.

But it's wrong- _it's all wrong_. His _eyes_ -

It made Bilbo stop hoping, stop waiting. He went over the wall that night, thinking that this would help. It _had_ to, even if it would destroy any chance of holding Thorin's trust.

But what was one more sacrifice.

 

Day 227 – Theme 56: Danger Ahead

Sleep eluded Thorin the night before, and while uncommon, it felt different. His skin itched in a way furs and gold usually calmed.

The dwarf found out just why that morning.

They had the Arkenstone.

Bilbo wasn't his- had never been Thorin's anything.

So the rat won't be anything: Thorin needed to protect this place to the death of them all. It meant killing enemies: enemies like Bilbo.

Bilbo who had _betrayed_ _him_.

The armies weren't only outside the walls. The burglar had slipped between the walls just as he'd slipped between Thorin's ribs in his chest. To his heart.

 

Day 228 – Theme 57: Sacrifice

Bilbo held his hands in his head, refusing to move his fingers down to his neck. His voice still came out in a rasp.

It was the early morning before the battle. Only yesterday Thorin had held him over the wall.

Bilbo had feared for his life as he saw pure rage in those blue eyes.

He'd escaped, run like the coward he was. Run back to Dale where Gandalf had comforted him. It didn't make Bilbo feel better, and he hung his head in defeat.

For failing at saving Thorin, for saving all his beloved friends from certain death.

 

Day 234 – Theme 58: Kick in the Head

Thorin awoke with his mouth dry and feeling like someone had used his head as an anvil. The pounding in it felt like hammers that refused to pause, much less quit.

But the pain was welcome; it made the dwarf feel grounded, made him know he was alive even if he should be dead. Dead for his mistakes, his pride- the madness Thorin had allowed to fester.

The elves had been right- he fell just like his Grandfather in succumbing to the lulling call of wealth.

Thorin fisted his hands, and grunted as the pain continued to flow in waves.

 

Day 342 – Theme 59: No Way Out

Bilbo needed to visit him soon. The halfling had been one of the many waiting with held breath for Thorin to wake up, and now that he had-

Bilbo feared seeing him, but just like before the hobbit couldn't leave him. Thorin was not someone Bilbo thought he could ever willingly abandon.

There had been that flash of steel embedded in Thorin- those words Bilbo held closer than his ring. Thorin's soul had returned to him while he laid dying and Bilbo had felt-

Bilbo took a deep breath, and let it shakily out.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow he would visit Thorin.

 

Day 343 – Theme 60: Rejection

"I don't expect you to forgive me."

"You weren't yourself Thorin. It wasn't your fault."

Thorin watched as Bilbo exhaled deeply, his small hands twitching at his knees. Even with the snow outside the hobbit refused to wear shoes. Thorin's chest tightened further.

"I'm sitting here with you now. I think that speaks enough for how I feel about our- our friendship."

"I'm as weak as a kitten."

"The king calls himself a kitten- ah, I'm glad we survived to see this day."

Thorin smiled and said nothing of the tears in the hobbit's eyes.

 

 


	4. Days 356 - 578

 

 

Day 356 – Theme 61: Fairy Tale

Bilbo expected his adventure to read like a story told to brighten cold nights. But he forgot how tiresome it was to write about days on end traveling; boring for all but the author to explain how painful just the everyday effort was.

Yet now the story was turning good, turning into something people would gush and remember to tell their children. The heroes had fought and survived, here Bilbo was in glory, and here the hobbit actually felt like it was all worth it.

When he did get back to Hobbiton, his neighbors would barely believe any of it.

 

Day 359 – Theme 62: Magic

Thorin wanted to skewer this elf from Rivendell more than accept his long-fingered hands on his person, but the dwarf supposed he had to let Elrond look at him. Thorin wanted to continue living.

Especially after hearing stories of Oin sticking Kíli's head in a bowl of _walnuts_ to help with poison. Not that Thorin could say much about treating the lad right: first abandonment, and then threats. To think he would have banished those he had held as babes and hoped grow.

Thorin sighed: yes, this elf needed to heal him so he could correct all his grievous ills.

 

Day 366 – Theme 63: Do Not Disturb

Bilbo dreamed of things he'd rather forget. Legs kicking at nothing, gasping for breath and thinking this could have been averted if he'd been more smarter. Braver.

Then it was to Dwalin yelling at him to go to their king as he attacked the mercenaries with bellows and swings.

Even asleep Bilbo's heart beat fast at the sight of Thorin standing, and then crumbling with blood leaking behind him like crushed cranberry juice.

The feeling of being utterly alone with the person he'd become so close to, and who was now closer to death than the crying hobbit before him.

 

Day 380 – Theme 64: Multitasking

There was always so much to do with a new kingdom, but Thorin had learned in the Blue Mountains to manage. He got everything done [mostly on time], and still managed to make time for Bilbo.

To see the hobbit happy and growing healthy even in the drafty tents at the foot of the mountain. Soon the checks on the mountain's infrastructure would be complete and they could return.

The hobbit's smiles were coming easier with the company, but Thorin found they remained reserved with him. Still, Bilbo was making an effort. For Thorin, who had hurt and betrayed him.

 

Day 383 – Theme 65: Horror

If Bilbo was honest with himself, it was a little disgusting to see how happy all the dwarves were about flooding back into the mountain. Sure, it was time to celebrate and make merry, but even Dwalin's face looked ready to crack from the wide smile. Yes, they had a home now, but they were acting downright _silly_.

"They'll calm down once they're properly inebriated," Gandalf said cheerfully beside Bilbo as they sat on the high table and watched the dancing [or outrageous, drunken swaying] going on below.

"Oh joy," Bilbo said with a roll of his eyes.

 

Day 385 – Theme 66: Traps

While he held no doubt on dwarven ability, Thorin was a paranoid dwarf. It had allowed him to survive this long, and he didn't disregard it even in his returned home.

So he didn't hold back on inspecting the royal suite Bilbo had been offered for his stay. To make sure there was nothing amiss from the furniture to what was under the thick rugs.

After a thorough looking over, Thorin decided that it would suffice for the halfling. Bilbo was fine with staying in normal guest quarters with others, but Thorin would only give him the best from now.

 

Day 387 – Theme 67: Playing the Melody

It seemed unfair to Bilbo that dwarves were so good with their hands in whatever they put their hard minds to. Here some of the company flawlessly played at the celebrations; Fíli's fiddling soared, Bofur's flute fascinated, and Nori's chimes dazzled.

Bilbo's feet twitched to the beat, and he began thumping them on the ground along with Dori's loud drum beats.

Sure, these celebrations were excessive to last a week long, but Bilbo wasn't complaining. Especially when Thorin appeared with a harp.

Bilbo stilled his feet, but his heart drummed hard when Thorin started playing a melody so heartbreakingly gentle.

 

Day 390 – Theme 68: Hero

With the celebrations complete, it was time for the official coronation.

Thorin had spent time away from the festivities to make himself a new crown, as well as bands for Fíli and Kíli. He'd made one more, this one of mithril with a design of interlocking oak leaves.

The dwarf thought he was being awfully forward, especially with asking Bilbo to put the crown atop his head instead of Gandalf, but the halfling didn't seem to pick it up.

Bilbo thought the action out of friendship, his own crown referring to his acorn buttons lost and not Thorin's given name.

 

Day 402 – Theme 69: Annoyance

Dwarves in the mountain were forward and brash, not at all like the polite passive-aggressive attitude Bilbo was accustomed to with snide hobbits.

Complete strangers would stop him and say he should hurry and work on his friendship with the king more. Others asked why he didn't wear his honored crown everyday.

Hobbits were forgiving in their nature, and Thorin had changed so much, but it still hurt to see him. Those dreams that haunted Bilbo, the memories at the cliffside-

Bilbo shook his head. They were moving forward, but it wasn't as easy as accepting an apology this time.

 

Day 411 – Theme 70: 67%

The great king of Erebor sighed in an overly-dramatic fashion as he put aside a letter. It was from his sisters, writing as impeccable as ever explaining that she was over two thirds of the way to the mountain and would be arriving at the end of winter.

Crazy woman- to not even wait for the snows to end and instead forcing everyone to plow through them. Good thing Fíli and Kíli were fully healed, else Thorin would get plowed through himself.

Thorin ran a hand down his face, knowing Dís would make the tricky situation with Bilbo even tenser.

 

Day 440 – Theme 71: Obsession

Meeting Dís was terrifying and amazing.

Unforgettable in finally being able to see the woman who'd mothered Fíli and Kíli, and who'd grown up beside Thorin. Yet dreadful in how it was _Dís_ , whose reputation was fierce and unforgiving.

With her bright golden hair and mischievous blue eyes she was a beauty.

"So this is the little creature my brother is so engrossed with."

Thorin had the grace to blush, and then pull his sister out of Bilbo's face. She giggled, and punched his shoulder in return, making Thorin wince.

Watching them Bilbo almost wished he had a sibling.

 

Day 450 – Theme 72: Mischief Managed

Thorin wanted to be nowhere else more than in this mountain forever on, but he could tell it tired the hobbit. It wasn't as obvious as other things, like how grumpy Bilbo got from missing tea-time during lengthy meetings, but still. Thorin always had his attention on Bilbo, so he saw. He knew.

And it made him realize, as he watched Bilbo look out the windows to the icy world below, that Thorin would have to let him go. Thorin dreamed of making him happy here, happy enough to stay forever- but it was obvious that wasn't what Bilbo needed.

 

Day 456 – Theme 73: I Can't

The air was changing, and Bilbo knew it was time to go. He needed to return home before he changed his mind, became weak to the pleas of the company. To Thorin's blue eyes that didn't meet his hazel as often now.

When Thorin looked up at Bilbo's entrance, he smiled sadly before saying everything would be ready soon.

"You expected this," Bilbo marveled.

"Gandalf will be here in a fortnight to see you along. I wish you a pleasant journey."

Bilbo wanted to stride forward, to hold Thorin's hand in his, but instead he nodded and left.

 

Day 457 – Theme 74: Are You Challenging Me?

Fíli and Kíli were expectantly furious, the former even going so far as to throw knives at the nearest wall. Dís was silent in he anger, but her blue eyes flashed.

"Why are you letting Bilbo go so easily, after you tried so hard to do right by him?" Kíli whined. "What if he _doesn't_ _come back_?"

"Then you may go visit him, before your responsibilities get too great," Thorin declared.

"Unlike you," Dís snapped.

"It's not our decision," Thorin scoffed. "Master Baggins wants to go, and who am I to hold him back?"

 

Day 469 – Theme 75: Mirror

There had been something other than anger that day when Thorin held Bilbo over the wall. Now Bilbo realized what it was: resignation, defeat. It was shining through the dwarf's eyes again as he stood before the hobbit at the front doors.

Bilbo's grip on his pony's reigns tightened before he let them go to embrace Thorin.

The company gasped and giggled, but Bilbo didn't care. He heard Thorin give an affectionate huff before relaxing and returning the hug. Bringing him closer to his chest and warmth like that one other time.

Bilbo hid his tears in Thorin's fur surcoat.

 

Day 504 – Theme 76: Broken Pieces

Thorin knew he was fraying at the edges with Bilbo gone.

They parted on good standing, and it had been the right thing to do- and still Thorin found himself lacking energy, appetite, and ability to sleep. It wasn't the madness he only had blurred memories from, but it was something akin to it. Dís called it a sickness of the heart instead of the mind, and Thorin agreed with her.

But Thorin would continue. He had to. And until he saw Bilbo again, he'd run his hands over the crown he'd made for the halfling and smile in remembrance.

 

Day 553 – Theme 77: Test

The road back was calm without loud dwarven laughter and footsteps.

Yet Bilbo found himself smiling and running to meet caravans of dwarves heading out of the Blue Mountains as they arrived closer to the Shire. They were good company for a fast moment, and Bilbo watched them go with a pang of sadness.

"I think there will always be convoys going between. I imagine some dwarves born in the Blue Mountains would like to stay, to grow and trade with Erebor," Gandalf mentioned offhandedly.

Bilbo narrowed his eyes at his old friend, knowing to read through his words.

 

Day 568 – Theme 78: Drink

"You're late for a meeting with Balin and Bard," Dís said as she entered Thorin's chambers without knocking.

Thorin only burrowed further into his sheets. He hadn't slept, but it had been nice to hide under covers like a petulant youth.

"I made our Troublesome Two go, not that you were worried. I made you tea for your pathetic lie-in."

"I hate tea."

"It has honey from the Shire. Which cost me a pretty coin, you lout. _Drink it_."

Thorin looked at the jar, of the pastel illustration, and thought it truly had been beautiful there.

 

Day 572 – Theme 79: Starvation

Bilbo arrived back at his smial whole and healthy, and how _lovely_ it was to be home. To have fresh butter, pillows, and endless tea. A bench to sit and smoke on instead of an unforgiving rock outcropping.

Still, Bilbo found himself longing. When he pulled at a doily and thought of Bofur and his jokes; when he saw the mud stain Kíli left on his Mother's glory box; when he stood at the fire where Thorin had sang and seduced him to go on a foolhardy journey.

Bilbo shook himself; he just needed more food. That always cheered him.

 

Day 578 – Theme 80: Words

Thorin had never been blessed with an ability with words, and he found it even harder when he had to write them down. This was lasting, not something that could be muttered and forgot like spoken words.

The dwarf found himself spending days on this letter to Bilbo, refusing to say what he really wanted to in his sentences. He kept it neutral, not hinting to the heaviness in his chest. How Thorin desperately missed the sight of bare feet and golden curls.

When he sent the raven away, he watched it go feeling lighter than he had in weeks.

 

 


	5. Days 594 - 1000

 

 

Day 594 – Theme 81: Pen and Paper

If he hadn't gone on that crazy adventure, Bilbo was sure he'd be scared stiff at the sight of a massive raven croaking his name.

It was easy to read the letter, despite the heaviness of Thorin's tone. It was harder to write the return letter, but Bilbo managed.

He also managed to commission one of the dwarven caravans returning to Erebor to bring twelve ponies with him; they'd been eating Bilbo's grass long enough as it was. Still, Bilbo was unwilling to give away Myrtle, and she stayed behind Bag End to meander and grow fat like her owner.

 

Day 628 – Theme 82: Can You Hear Me?

Thorin wished the halfling was before him, so he didn't have to dance with inked words. Maybe he could say what he really needed to if it the hobbit was before him. Now this supposedly great king who'd conquered death had to hope Bilbo would read between the lines.

Would know how Thorin desperately missed him.

[Days later, when a line of ponies would come in, Thorin would laugh hard enough to hide his tears. And then he would count them, and wonder why Bilbo had kept his pony away from the others. Just like he'd done with himself.]

 

Day 657 – Theme 83: Heal

After so many bright days in the Shire, the novelty ran out. Bilbo went exploring hills and streams like in his days of youth, but he missed mountains and rivers.

The soft cheeses and wine cellar didn't hold the appeal they used to. He missed strangers and adventure and friends always at the calling and-

"Gandalf?!" Bilbo asked in a start on his bench, abruptly awoken form his smoke and daydream. "You _do_ arrive precisely on time!"

The wizard gave a wink and laugh before saying: "I think it's time to call Myrtle in from the pasture."

 

Day 668 – Theme 84: Out Cold

Thorin was almost fully accustomed to living with a hole in his chest.

In his youth it had first been the burning fire to rule. Then it had been the desire for Erebor. Now that he had both wants fulfilled, Thorin found he'd lost something just as precious. Maybe even more-so, as Bilbo was mortal unlike these stone walls and gold crown.

The last letter sent to the Shire had come back on the raven, the bird explaining how there had been no burglar at home. Thorin felt his blood had turned to ice- what had become of the hobbit?

 

Day 684 – Theme 85: Spiral

Traveling back with Gandalf had been mostly uneventful. At least until they were ambushed, and Bilbo had panicked before taking a deep breath, putting his ring on, and attacking with Sting.

Gandalf blinked as Bilbo reappeared, and then his brow was lowering like storm clouds approaching on the horizon.

"Bilbo, I do hate to do this to you, but it seems we must take a different road before Erebor. There's something we must see to, with this ring."

Bilbo grabbed the ring close, his mind at war with what hurt more: not going to Erebor, or losing the ring.

 

Day 702 – Theme 86: Seeing Red

Thorin finally learned of Bilbo's whereabouts from a letter signed by Gandalf. It explained something about getting sidetracked to a human's city, and then to Mordor of all places.

When Thorin realized the wizard was dragging along their burglar through it all, the fires and the poison of that wicked land, Thorin's anger made him see crimson.

Dwarves rarely marched to war, preferring to stay and guard, but Thorin was tempted. Even if it would only be an army of him: an army of one.

But he didn't know where they specifically were, how to help- Thorin closed his eyes.

 

Day 743 – Theme 87: Food

Bilbo chewed on lembas, and wondered just what his life had become. March to Erebor, back to the Shire- then a city of white, and after the opposite of black Mordor.

The halfling wanted this all to be done and over with. To get rid of this gold that was eating away at his sanity like the treasury had done to Thorin. It was unnerving, to be aware of the obsessive attitude; it made it all the most stronger.

Bilbo just wanted to go _home_ \- but he didn't know where that was now. Was it a place, or a person?

 

Day 768 – Theme 88: Pain

Thorin absolutely hated not knowing how Bilbo fared on this new adventure.

Gandalf insisted it was no more dangerous as the quest for Erebor, but the wizard always hedged the truth. Besides that, at least before Thorin had been with Bilbo to offer aid.

Even if it was Thorin getting stuck in trouble, and flailing for the halfling to help him. Be it from his own reckless attitude or weakness in mind, Bilbo had been there to save him.

Thorin just wanted to return the favor. Knowing that he didn't have the ability despite owning a powerful kingdom was torture.

 

Day 804 – Theme 89: Through the Fire

Bilbo walked closer to the heart of Mount Doom, Gandalf at the entrance and waiting with his staff glowing. It held a gentle light, the only thing bright and good in this world of heat and fire.

The hobbit looked down at the glowing abyss, at the ring that sang in his hand- and thought of Thorin's gold lust.

No, Bilbo wouldn't succumb to it, even if it felt like throwing a piece of him away. It was only right, only just that he should feel what he'd forced Thorin to experience at seeing the Arkenstone in the enemy's hand.

 

Day 806 – Theme 90: Triangle

Fíli and Kíli thought themselves clever as they whispered about leaving. Thorin wished he could entertain fantasies like them. Wished he believed that everything in the world would always work, that the light would help all.

But the dwarf had responsibilities here he could not abandon; he needed to be a pillar of strength for his people. Dwarves who were just beginning to come back to themselves in their home reclaimed.

Dís said other members of the company were thinking of going to search, too, and Thorin snapped that they could do whatever they pleased. He wouldn't hold them back.

 

Day 845 – Theme 91: Drowning

It was horrid, this feeling like he was only half of himself. [A halfling indeed.]

"You need time to rest and recover," Gandalf had said once they'd escaped the erupting volcano on the backs of soaring eagles.

Bilbo tried to remember that every night when he couldn't sleep, but the words didn't do well for the too-real pain of emptiness.

The eagles had agreed to save them, but Bilbo was still in lands unknown to him. Gandalf recommended Rivendell, but Bilbo didn't want a healer. He wanted his friends who had become his family, so he requested Erebor.

 

Day 867 – Theme 92: All That I Have

Bilbo was so thin when he arrived, eyes tired and dull. His fingers never stilled in their shakes, and Thorin watched as they constantly roved around in his waistcoat pockets like he'd lost something.

Thorin felt his chest might explode in the relief of having Bilbo home, and the hobbit gave him smiles that were weak but earnest. Thorin wanted to give him everything.

"How about a feast, in your honor?" Thorin asked, familiar with Bilbo's love of food.

"I would rather just sleep tonight," Bilbo answered back softly, voice cracking.

Thorin raised a hand, then dropped it.

 

Day 889 – Theme 93: Give Up

Bilbo was so very tired these days, even with the energy from his friends who visited at all hours. Tired and somewhat lonely but mostly content- still, he yearned for the ring.

He asked Thorin how the Arkenstone faired, and was surprised at the answer.

"I'm not sure. I buried it back into the mountain with the dwarves who were lost in the battle," Thorin explained, voice heavy with past regrets and memories.

"You let it go," Bilbo said in amazement, toes curling in happiness.

Thorin looked down at him and gave a smile that helped Bilbo believe.

 

Day 904 – Theme 94: Last Hope

It was a fool action, but Thorin was desperate to make Bilbo stay this time. He'd just begun eating more meals, of laughing and writing his stories down. Thorin wanted him to be even happier in his home.

The soil was brought up months ago, the seeds stored for the hobbit to take and warm in his hands. Thorin showed Bilbo the empty garden beds, waiting in anticipation for how the hobbit would like them.

Bilbo laughed and hugged Thorin close.

It gave the dwarf courage enough to ask if Bilbo could wear the crown he made for him again.

 

Day 938 – Theme 95: Advertisement

Bilbo didn't mind the shining crown atop his head, seeing as it was made of mithril and light. It warmed his head, and it matched the mail underneath his shirt and waistcoat. Even if he was the only one who knew about it.

Thorin had gone through the trouble to make it for him alone. It was only polite to wear it when asked.

Still, dwarves would stare at the crown and murmur as Bilbo passed them in the halls. The hobbit supposed they still thought of him as a hero, now finally come home and into his rightful place.

 

Day 942 – Theme 96: In the Storm

Thorin had stuck himself in a good number of horrid situations. Of the battles, the sickness, the loneliness that had clouded nearly his entire life.

But now this was over everything else: because he'd fallen in love with a stubborn hobbit who didn't see him as Thorin did.

Bilbo smiled at him in friendship, maybe even obligation for all they'd done for the other. Thorin yearned the hobbit to want him on true affection alone, not from a sense of duty.

Yet Thorin had lost him too many times already, and would not scare him away with his wild affections.

 

Day 967 – Theme 97: Safety First

Hobbits were cautious creatures, ones who refused to take a step forward on uncertain terrain without prodding the ground with a stick for a good few minutes.

But Bilbo had shown he was anything by a common hobbit, and he was tired of waiting. Waiting for another sign with Thorin when he could be the one to make it.

So he showed his intentions with a dinner he cooked alone only for Thorin to eat. And the smile the dwarf rewarded him at the sight made Bilbo pull Thorin's hand in his.

Thorin's knuckles were rough, and Bilbo loved them.

 

Day 968 – Theme 98: Puzzle

Thorin couldn't believe his luck from last night.

Of the delicious food to how Bilbo has kissed first his hand, and then his cheek in parting. He hadn't shied away from Thorin's eyes, only blushing and smiling. The halfling was himself, and he was favoring Thorin.

Maybe this all wasn't as complicated as the dwarf had made it out to be: let others complicate their story and glory. Because all Thorin cared about was the simplicity that he might find in his joining with Bilbo. Of them finally meeting the other.

Thorin went to get his mother's ring from Dís.

 

Day 982 – Theme 99: Solitude

Bilbo enjoyed time alone. Before, when the ring had been first destroyed, his heart ached in loneliness. Now he had friends close, and truly felt himself again.

He'd grown so much in his journey since first leaving his smial in a rush; he was proud and confident in who he was.

So when Thorin brought him a new ring to covet and nervously asked if he would accept, Bilbo didn't poke fun that this was Thorin's second time asking Bilbo to rule beside him. The hobbit simply nodded and stood on his furry toes to reach Thorin for a kiss.

 

Day 1,000 – Theme 100: Relaxation

Thorin wondered if he should worry over his quickly approaching wedding. But he held no care for how the event was, because what was important had already happened. Bilbo had agreed to be his, and to take Thorin in recompense.

He spotted his hobbit in a flower bed of blue in his massive garden, and Bilbo smiled in greeting when Thorin crouched beside him.

The king reached forward, rubbing a smear of dirt from his intended's cheek. Bilbo nuzzled into his hand like a cat, and Thorin wondered what he'd done to earn this happiness that no words could capture.

 

 

 

FIN

 

 


End file.
